Figuring it out myself
by roguemango
Summary: Ezra realises the crew are not being completely honest with him and don't trust him, he runs away, far away. In the middle of no where Ezra meets a girl, they grow to like each other, but what happens when the ghost crew turns up and want to get Ezra back? Is it the same Ezra they once knew?
1. Chapter 1

Kanan and Ezra were meditating in the ever so quiet ghost. They were both in the Kanan's room, they had been doing it for about 20 minutes in complete silence.

"What's wrong, why are you so unfocused right now?" Kanan asked

"I just can't stop thinking abo...doesn't matter master" Ezra mumbled

"Ezra, you can tell me anything"

"I know...Its...its just i have been thinking for a while now...how were most of the jedi wiped out?" Ezra asked quietly

Kanan was taken back by this question, it shocked him.

"Ezra...i don't want to talk about this right now"

"So when will you talk to me about it?" Ezra quickly asked

"Ezra..." Kanan growled

"You say i have to tell you everything about me but you don't tell me anything that i ask about you or the past!"

With that Ezra just got up and left the room and headed for his and Zeb's, leaving Kanan shocked about what just happened in the space of less than minute

On the way he bumped into Sabine

"You alright? i could hear some shouting in there" Sabine asked

"I'm fine" Ezra said quietly, too quietly for Sabine to hear

"Ezra?"

"I said i'm fine!" Ezra snapped. He then walked into his and Zeb's room, Sabine just quietly walked off into the cockpit.

Ezra sat on his bed. He kept the holocron in his bedside drawer, he wanted to know more about the past of the jedi and he could find that all out from the holocron, but Kanan told him to never look through it, not until Kanan talks to him first, but when was Kanan going to do that? Ezra wondered

Ezra sat on his bed for a couple of minutes before deciding that opening the holocron now will answer his many questions about the past. Yes Ezra is opening the holocron without Kanan talking to him first, but Ezra thought it was obvious that Kanan was never going to talk to him about it, he had been with the crew for a year now and if Kanan was going to talk with him, he would've done it by now.

Ezra sat and opened his mind and within seconds the holocron opened. Ezra looked at something called 'order 66' and was completely horrified about what happened to all the jedi. Ezra has heard Kanan talking about his old master 'Depa Billaba' before, so he decided to look her up. Ezra found her and it said many things about her way of fighting and the missions she went on and that she was padawan to someone called 'Mace Windu', but what shocked Ezra the most was that it said that her padawan was someone called 'Caleb Dume', 'Wasn't Kanan her padawan? Who is Caleb Dume? Was Kanan lying to him?' Ezra thought, he then decided to look at this 'Caleb Dume' kid and it looked so similar to Kanan, Ezra was very confused, but he knew whatever was going on Kanan was keeping something from Ezra.

Ezra was pulled from his thoughts by Hera shouting "dinner is ready" down the corridor

Ezra quickly closed the holocron and put it back in his drawer.

On his way to the kitchen Ezra's mind was filled with thoughts about this 'Caleb Dume' kid

But then it hit him, "Kanan is Caleb Dume!" he accidentally said this out loud but luckily no one heard

'Why that lying and mistrusting so called man i called _master_ " Ezra thought

Ezra arrived in the kitchen keeping his head down, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now but that wish wasn't granted

Everyone went silent when Ezra entered because they could tell something was up

"Ezra hun, what's wrong?" Hera asked softly

Ezra looked up and glanced at Hera but then glared at Kanan for a while, this glare caused Kanan to become incredibly uneasy

"Kid?" Zeb said worryingly

Suddenly Ezra burst out saying "You know what, i am not 'okay'! I'll tell you why i am not okay, i'm tired of none of you telling me anything or being completely honest with me! I am almost 16 you know!"

This left the crew speechless

"The funny thing is, I trusted all of you, i trusted you... _master_ or should i call you Caleb Dume!" Ezra shouted

Kanan did not like the way Ezra said 'master' and the fact he just called him 'Caleb Dume' shocked Kanan

"Ezra, how did you...did you open the holocron?!" Kanan snapped

"Yes i did! i needed to know what really happened to the jedi and it was obvious you weren't going to tell me anytime soon! How did you expect me to reach my full potential as a jedi if i never knew what really happened to the thousands of other jedi years ago! You were holding me back from reaching my full potential and becoming extremely powerful!" Ezra shouted

Ezra stormed out of the kitchen leaving the crew in complete silence, they had no idea what had happened to the young, happy and witty boy they knew, because what they just saw was not him.

Suddenly the sound of a speeder engine starting was heard, the crew knew where it was coming from.

They all ran to the cargo bay, just to see Ezra about to leave

"Ezra! Wait!" Kanan shouted

"I'm not waiting any longer" Ezra said quietly, but the crew all heard

Before they could even react, Ezra had sped off onto the plains of Lothal, he was out of sight in seconds.

Kanan and Sabine tried to start their speeders to go after him but were stopped because Ezra broke the engines on both of their speeders. The crew just all stood in the cargo bay looking out on Lothal, completely struck by the events that just happened.

 **Hey guys, did you enjoy it? i hope you did :)  
This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now so I finally decided to write it  
Please leave a review if you want me to continue :)**

 **BYE :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Revealing The Shadows

**Thank you XEPICXBULLSEYEX, COURT818, SAMMYCPINK, AND A FEW GUESTS WHICH INCLUDE AZULABLUE92, for such positive reviews from the first chapter, it means a lot.**

Ezra was driving very fast in his speeder, too fast. The truth was Ezra had no idea where he was going to go, he was just so annoyed and angry that the new family, which he trusted with his life, didn't trust him, and that Kanan had been lying about his true identity this whole time.

Ezra didn't know whether or not he would ever return to the crew, he decided he would deal with that matter later.

Ezra was quite far from capital city, the journey there would be long and tedious, never mind that there are no towns or villages on the way.

It was getting late and Ezra had been driving for a couple of hours now, he needed to find shelter, the only place that looked remotely suitable would be the nearby forest, there could possibly be a cave there where he could spend the night. Ezra drove into the forest and got off his speeder, he walked around the forest, looking for anything that could shelter him for the night. Ezra walked into a large clearing in the forest, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a golden bracelet that had a small diamond pendant on it just laying on the floor.

 _Strange_

"it might be worth something" Ezra mumbled to himself

Ezra was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden rustling in the trees, it was loud, too loud for the wind. Ezra looked up towards the trees searching for any signs of life.

 _Its probably just a messed up tooka who thinks it can climb trees_

Ezra started to walk out of the clearing in the forest, but was stopped by another rustle in the trees, this time it was louder.

 _Okay, maybe its not a messed up tooka_

In the space of less than a second, a girl who was covered in a black cloak jumped down from the trees and landed right behind Ezra. Ezra quickly _turned_ around and reached for his lightsaber, but he was too slow because the girl had already brought a tube up to her mouth, it looked like it had a dart at the end of it. Before Ezra could react, the girl blew at the tube and a dart came flying out, puncturing Ezra in the neck. Ezra moved his hand to where the dart was in his neck, he felt it but before he could respond physically or in a communicative way, his vision became blurry and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he fell onto the floor and embraced the shadows.

(:)

 _What do I do with him? He came out of no where what was I supposed to do? He was also reaching for his weird-looking weapon, so I had to defend myself._

 _I will just lay him in the 'house' and deal with the matter in the morning, I'll see what he has to say for himself._

(:)

Ezra started to open his vibrant blue eyes, they were unfocused and lost but soon found their way.

 _Where am I?_

The floor was wooden and so were the walls, the room was small and all that was inside was a candle on a small table and a camp bed which Ezra just woke up from.

 _Definitely not an imperial cell, which is good..._

The arrival of a teenage girl with icy white hair and emerald green eyes and olive skin to the room made Ezra jump.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Ezra demanded

"Woah, easy with the questions, you don't need to know who I am and you are at my 'house' in the forest you wandered into last night"

The memories flooded back to Ezra's mind, about leaving the crew, arriving in the forest and then...being shot with a dart. Ezra quickly tried to reach for his lightsaber, but only ended up reaching for emptiness.

"Where's my lightsaber?!"

"Oh it's a lightsaber is it? Isn't that the weapon of the Jedi?"

Ezra now realised that he revealed himself as a 'Jedi' and probably shouldn't have just in case she worked for the empire.

"Just give it to me"

"Now why would I do that?" The girl said with a smirk to her face.

(:)

"I thought the kid would be back by now" Zeb said to the crew

"I did too Zeb, I didn't think he would be longer than the night, and now it's almost midday..." Sabine replied

"We need to find him soon and find out what's wrong him...before...before we lose him forever" Kanan said quietly

 **I'm open to ideas :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Discovery

**THANK YOU ICHICHI05, SAMMYCPINK & CHIIBE THE REBEL FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, IT MEANS A LOT :)**

Ezra and the girl just looked at each other, she was around the same age as Ezra and just a little smaller in height.

"Hey, ok look, can i just have my lightsaber back and i will not return to your forest area again, I will just be on my way" Ezra pleaded

"And where exactly are you headed?"

"Look, we just met, I'm not exactly going to tell you my entire life story, for all I know, you could be working for the empire"

"Oh please, if I can assure you of one thing, it would be I do not work for _them"_ Ezra noticed that the girl seemed to lose focus when she implied the empire, but Ezra didn't have time to know her entire life story, he had to leave this place.

Ezra was about to reply but suddenly they both heard an imperial ship land just outside the forest, they both ran to the balcony of the 'house' to get a closer look, there seemed to be around 25 troopers getting off the ship.

"Oh karabast, they found me" Ezra and the girl said simultaneously

"What? They're after you?!" They both said at the same time again, looking at each other, shocked

"We'll discuss this later, right now, we've got some bucket heads to smash" The girl said whilst throwing Ezra his light saber and making her way down to the clearing in the forest

Ezra just smiled and followed her down to the clearing.

"Look, the insurgent!" One trooper shouted whilst pointing at the girl

"Hey boys, its been a while" She said whilst kicking one trooper in the neck and then doing a flip and quickly bringing a troopers arm behind his back and twisting it.

 _Wow_

"Look! Its one of the Lothal Rebels!" Another trooper shouted whilst pointing to Ezra

"What?! Why is he here?!" Another trooper replied

"Doesn't matter just get-" One trooper started to say but was cut off by being kicked in the face by the girl

Ezra was stunned by how well she fought, every move she made was so fierce and violent yet so elegant at the same time. Ezra then realised he was standing completely still, so he started to shoot with his light saber, shooting five troopers down in a matter of seconds.

Ezra and the girl ended up back-to-back

"You know we make a good team" Ezra said whilst shooting another trooper

"Yeah, you could say we do... _Lothal Rebel_ " She said whilst smirking and kicking a trooper in the abdomen, winding him.

All the troopers were now down.

"Lets go" Ezra said

"Woah, easy there, what makes you think I'm going with you"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the empire now knows where your little 'hideout' is and they will send more troops after you for the mysterious things you have done to wreck havoc on them"

"Good point"

They both started running to the edge of the forest. Ezra was just hoping that the speeder he left the day before would still be there, and to his delight it was.

 _Thank God_

Ezra jumped on and started to rev the engines.

"Are you gonna get on?"

"Umm...yeah...just haven't been on one of these in a long time"

The girl jumped on and then Ezra quickly sped away. They drove for about half an hour in complete silence until Ezra suddenly stopped the speeder and turned to face the girl.

"Why have we stopped?"

"It occurred to me that we are on our way to no where and we have no idea what we are really doing, we don't even know each other's names, would you care to let me know your name?"

"Hmmm..."

"Oh come on, please, my name is Ezra Bridger"

The girl giggled "Well Ezra, a lothal rebel, my name is Tia Ovard"

Ezra smiled "That's a nice name, I like it"

Tia smiled back, Ezra started the engine again and they drove off, onto the plains of Lothal.

 **Hey :)** **it was so annoying to keep referring to Tia as 'girl', so I am glad her name is known now :D**

 **Thank you for all the positive reviews so far, I will try update tomorrow or the day after.**

 **We will find out why Tia is so against the Empire and her past soon**

 **Open to ideas**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonding

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER (SAMMYCPINK, COURT818, , SWLOVER AND GUESTS)**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY EZRA AND TIA FLUFF :)**

Tia and Ezra had been on the speeder for around 1 and a half hours. It was nice, driving in the sunset, they both almost forgot about the empire and Ezra forgot about how the Ghost crew weren't completely truthful to him and didn't trust him, for a while.

It was getting late and they needed to find shelter. They had been looking for a while and hadn't found anything suitable.

"Look! A cave...I think" Tia said to Ezra whilst pointing to the cave

"It will have to do"

The speeder drove right up to the entrance of the cave and then pulled to a grinding halt. Ezra got off and so did Tia. Tia got her flashlight and started looking around the cave for any signs of danger.

"It looks safe...well as safe as a cave can be" Tia mumbled

Ezra laughed and patted her on the shoulder to send a wave of reassurance, Tia just smiled back.

Ezra started to gather some wooden planks, he put them in a pile near to entrance of the cave and used a lighter to create the fire.

"Hey, why does a 16 year old boy carry a lighter with him?" Tia said whilst smirking

"You never know when you need a little light" Ezra replied with a similar smirk

"You know, you could just use your light saber right?...or are you a smoker?" Tia said whilst giggling

"Yep, I'm a smoker, a 16 year old smoker..." Ezra started to laugh "ah, I'm kidding"

They both just smiled widely and stared at each other for about a minute. Tia suddenly snapped out of it.

"Um..so..any ideas for food?"

Ezra snapped out of his daze too and then realised that Tia just asked him a question. "Oh, oh yeah, I have a few yogans in my rucksack, but that's it...sorry"

"No no no don't worry, a yogan is absolutely fine for me"

Ezra just smiled and handed her a yogan, they both just sat by the fire and ate it slowly.

Once they both finished, they just sat there in silence, the only noise that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

"I...I don't even know what I'm doing..." Ezra said quietly

"What do you mean?"

"I left the crew because they didn't trust me, they treated me like I was a lot younger than I am and they were never completely honest with me...but at least I had a bed and food...now I'm just back to how I used to live...not making a difference to this terrible galaxy"

"Ezra, I understand your regrets about leaving, I had them too, but you will soon realise how much better you are without them...it just takes time, trust me on that..."

"...Tia, why were you alone in the forest?..." Ezra asked, not expecting an answer

There was a moment of silence.

"I ran, I ran as fast as I could...my mum...she shot my father...completely out of the blue, I still don't know why she did. She said she would hurt me too if I didn't join her and the Empire, so I ran"

"Tia...I...I'm so sorry...I am here for you..."

Tia just smiled at Ezra.

 _He is different to most...I like it_

"...Ezra, what are we? like are we working together now? We've just stuck together ever since I shot you with a dart and not actually said what we are doing"

"Well, I guess we could stick together for a bit, since you know...we both don't really have anywhere to go...It's up to you..."

"Yeah, I like that, lets stick together for a bit" Tia said and started to giggle

Ezra smiled

 _We may have got to a rocky start, her shooting me with a dart and all, but...I like her_

"So...I guess we're friends now right?" Ezra nervously asked

Tia paused for a moment and then looked into Ezra's electric and vibrant blue eyes.

"I guess we are..."

Tia then pressed her soft lips against Ezra's, startling him, it lasted a few seconds but Tia then pulled away.

"I...I am sorry...I shouldn't have done that" Tia quickly mumbled, keeping her head down.

"Don't be sorry" Ezra said and then grabbed the back of Tia's head and passionately kissed her, it lasted minutes and in those minutes they both forgot that they had no food, proper shelter, money, they even forgot about the reign of the empire. They had each other and that's all either of them needed.

 **Omg yay, I really couldn't wait much longer to write Ezra & Tia fluff **

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did, please review :)**

 **I won't be able to update until next Monday at the earliest, sorry, but hopefully this fluff will keep you going until then :D BYE :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drinks & Familiar Encounters

**Sorry for the wait, have been quite busy but here I am with a fresh new chapter for you all :)**

Ezra started to wake due to the intense Lothal sunrise disturbing his slumber. Ezra glanced over to Tia, who was sleeping gently on the other side of the fire, he smiled to himself remembering the lovely conversation they shared and the wonderful moment afterwards. Ezra started to think how it all happened, because earlier that day Tia had shot him with a dart and by the end of the day they shared a romantic kiss, talk about moving fast. Ezra just smirked to himself.

"So what are our plans for today?" Tia softly asked, pulling Ezra from his thoughts

"Well since we are fighting against the Empire together, I feel like we need to actually find a place to stay...so we could..maybe..possibly..go to my old tower?"

"Yep, sounds great" Tia said cheerfully which made Ezra smile

They both got up and got their things and left the cave. They both hopped onto the speeder and drove to Ezra's tower.

Once they arrived at the tower, Tia was starstruck by how many imperial helmets there were and old and broken pieces of tech that belonged to the Empire, that Ezra must have stolen.

"Wow, pretty sweet place you got here"

"You...you really think so?"

"Yes, definitely"

Tia placed her rucksack down on the floor and sat on a chair, Ezra came and sat on the chair opposite her.

"So what kind of supplies should we get?" Ezra asked whilst looking through his emergency box "I don't have many credits but we could maybe get a drink later?"

"Ezra you don't have to"

"No, don't worry, I want to" Ezra said whilst they just looked into each others eyes, smiling.

"I know this cantina in the city, I've never been inside but people always came out looking pretty happy" Ezra said

Tia giggled. They both left Ezra's tower and got on the speeder and headed to Capital City

They both arrived at the cantina, it was filled with beings of all species, all looking a little too happy. Ezra guided Tia to the bar.

"One 'Plasma' for me" Ezra asked

"I'll have a 'Plasma' too"

The two didn't say anything whilst they waited for the drinks, it was a comfortable silence.

The bartender came back and handed them the 'Plasmas', "One for you my lady, and one with an extra kick for the man"

"Extra Kick?" Ezra curiously asked

"Its what the bar is famous for" The bartender replied

Ezra shrugged it off and was about to start drinking the drink, but then he suddenly felt a familiar presence that was awfully close. Ezra took a sip of the drink and suddenly Ezra started to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Tia asked who didn't seem affected by the drink

"Yeah...ye-" Ezra mumbled but then suddenly almost fell off his stool

"Okay, there was strong alcohol put in your drink, we're leaving and going back to the tower" Tia got up and helped Ezra up and put his arm around her neck. It was hard to get out of the bar, there were so many people, it was even harder for Tia having to almost drag Ezra out. Tia reached the exit and left the bar, she then sat Ezra on the speeder, he was still feeling incredibly lightheaded and dizzy, he couldn't even stand up by himself. Tia was about to speed away, but was stopped by a voice.

"Ezra! Ezra is that you?!" A man shouted, he had piercing green eyes

 _What now?!_

Tia turned around, the man was right now by the speeder, looking at drunken Ezra. There was also a Twi'lek, Lasat and a mandolorian girl.

"What did you do to him?!" The man shouted, pointing his finger angrily at Tia

"Me?! I did nothing!"

"Then can you explain why you have got my padawan on your speeder?!"

 _Padawan? This guy is Ezra's master, the guy he ran away from, this must be the crew..._

"You're his master! Ezra ran from you because you didn't trust him! He hates you!"

"Hates me?! Ezra doesn't hate me, we just had a misunderstanding...who are you and how do you know all this about Ezra?!"

"I'm his...friend..."

The crew just stood there speechless, saddened that Ezra had already...moved on, and told this person about...everything. Kanan was about to say something but was stopped by the sudden awakening of his padawan.

"Tia...Tia, boy am I happy to see you" Ezra tiredly said, he then took a deep breath and then let his eyes focus, only to see

"Kanan...Kanan!" Ezra shouted

 **Please review for faster updates :)**


End file.
